<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The File by melanie_bxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178451">The File</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx'>melanie_bxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Auror Harry Potter, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Healer Draco Malfoy, Kissing, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Pining, Pining Harry Potter, Porn Watching, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Roommates, Sexy Draco Malfoy, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco sees a file with his name but full of pornography on Harry’s computer.<br/>Harry is absolutely screwed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The File</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea is a weird one, I don’t know how I thought of it, but well, here it is lmao. Hope you guys enjoy it.<br/>Unbeta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey” Draco made his way to the kitchen in his black satin robes that barely covered half of his thighs, showing his long smooth legs, he tied up his long hair in a messy bun, yawning and stretching out his arms, making the robes go up higher, making Harry’s heart skipped a beat  “Good morning”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Morning” </em>Harry said, and the words that came out of his mouth was way softer than he realised, making Ron nudged him with his elbow, it wasn’t like he did it on purpose, Draco just made him soft.</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee?” Draco said, immediately grabbing Harry’s mug and drinking it himself. It had started three years ago, exactly on the last day of August, Harry remembered because he was panicking on what to buy Hermione for her 21<sup>st</sup>birthday when Draco had knocked on his door with Pansy on his side, asking for a place to stay. It had only meant to be a week or two, somehow Draco had managed to stay in Harry’s place ever since, and his heart too. Pansy was the one who insisted Harry to let him stay, along with Hermione, with them being a married couple and all, Harry couldn’t find a way to decline the girls’ offer.</p><p> </p><p>“You have got to stop drinking my coffee” Harry said with a smile, earning a wink from Draco, he didn’t want him to change if he was being honest, he loved the fact that Draco always drank his coffee and ate his food, sometimes he’d even steal Harry’s clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to” Draco pouted, sitting down on the stool near the kitchen counter and eating the meal Harry had cooked for him, eggs and bacon, his favourite breakfast “This is horrible by the way”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you still eating it?” Harry asked when Draco ‘<em>criticised’ </em>his food, he knew the blond didn’t actually mean it, since they have been living together for 3 years. The truth was that Draco loved his food but never letting him get that satisfaction, so instead of compliments, Draco complained all the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, ready for work?” Ron elbowed him again, distracting Harry from staring at Draco eating. Recently Ron has been in charge of looking after Harry to stop him from doing things like this. After two years of living with Draco, Harry has come to an appalling realisation that he was madly in love with the blond. But he feared that if he told Draco about it, he’d reject Harry and probably moved out of the Grimmauld Place and the Auror definitely did <em>not</em> want that to happen. Instead of confessing, he decided to keep his feelings somewhere deep in his heart and all his friends have to help him do it “<em>Harry”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, right” Harry nodded, putting on his Auror robes and followed Ron to the Floo, his best mate went first as he took one last glance at Draco, who was smiling at him and waving his hand, Harry’s stomach fluttered as he disappeared into the green flames. Harry groaned out loud the moment he arrived at the Ministry, walking alongside Ron “I’m so screwed”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you are” Ron scoffed loudly, passing by other Aurors as they greeted them “You’re getting worse each day, Harry”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know” Harry said, opening the door to his and Ron’s office, settling down on his chair “It’s so hard, Draco’s just so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful? Brilliant? Perfect?” Ron chuckled while organising the files he had laid out messily the previous night “We’ve heard it all, Harry, we know how <em>incredibly amazing</em> Draco is, but you have to either act on it, or try to hold it in”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it, you know, so you tell him you love him. What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“He could run away” Harry said, grabbing his quill and looking at Ron, leaning his cheek on his hand “He’d be freaked out and then he’d move out, and it would ruin our friendship, and I would lose him”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Ron laughed softly, unwrapping the sweets Blaise had prepared in his bags daily, since they were husbands and Blaise knew Ron liked to eat sweets every single second of the day “Want some?” Harry shook his head and remembered all the time Draco ate the chocolates his mother had sent him in their living room, the blond would have that smile on his face and he would hum whenever he tasted something good “So you confessed to him, doesn’t mean you two would stop being friends. Maybe it’s worth the shot, maybe Draco likes you back”</p><p> </p><p><em>“I wish</em>” Harry said breathlessly. According to Pansy, Draco got hit on by his patients numerous times when he checked on them, it wasn’t a surprise, Draco was simply beautiful, Harry was head over heels for him every day, of course others would be charmed by him too, and some of them were even rich Purebloods, how could Harry compete with that? “He would never”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, you better do something to deal with this” Ron suggested, he still hasn’t started working on his file yet and still munching on the sweets on his table “Maybe try dating? I’m sure Pansy knows a lot of people. You can ask if she knows anyone with blond hair”</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em>not</em> going to date someone that looks like Draco, Ron” Harry glared at his best friend, it wasn’t like he didn’t try. He had spotted many people with gorgeous blond hair and figures like Draco, but none of them made him feel the way Draco did, that warm feeling in his chest and the urge to be next to Draco all the time “I’ll deal with it myself”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so” Ron shrugged, throwing a few sweets at Harry’s table too, one of them falling into his ink bottle “Don’t let us catch you gawking at Draco again”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, busy day?” Pansy asked once Draco arrived at their booth, Harry looked up at the blond and soon realised he was smiling at him, who was still in his Healer robes</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was kind of held back”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no seat left” Ron commented while sucking on an Acid Pop, which Blaise also bought for him “<em>Someone </em>was late and lost the big booth we usually sit in”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I thought Ginny and Luna would be here!” </em>Pansy shrieked and glared at Ron “I didn’t know they were going to bail on us tonight”</p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t bail, they are planning their wedding”</p><p> </p><p>“Same difference” Pansy shrugged at Hermione’s words and earned a chuckle from her wife “And don’t get me started on Nev and Theo, traitors”</p><p> </p><p>“They are celebrating their two year anniversary, Pansy” Blaise added, handing Ron a piece of liquorice to chew on after he was done with his Acid Pop, Draco was still standing there</p><p> </p><p>“They could celebrate with us” Pansy huffed annoyingly and sighed “It’s just that, with work and all, we all got our stuff, I just want all of us to get together”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Pansy” Hermione pulled her in a hug and kissed her forehead, letting Pansy’s buried in her neck “We can sit closer so Draco can sit down”</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe you can sit on Harry’s lap” Ron chimed in with a devilish smile, making Pansy jumped out of Hermione’s embrace with a beaming smile on her face too. He didn’t know how or when, but at one point Pansy and Ron have become close friends. And that wasn’t even the weird part, it puzzled him more that both of them were the most supportive ones to encourage Harry to make a move on Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright” Harry froze there when Draco nodded and immediately plopped down on his lap, his hands locked around the Auror’s neck</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh my god” </em>He heard Pansy squealed quietly in front of them, but he was still gazing into Draco’s eyes, who was grinning at him. When the blond suddenly winked, Harry knew Draco was just teasing him, that no matter what he did, he still didn’t have feelings for Harry, which made his whole happy mood go down quite fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, get up so I can scoot over” Harry laughed softly and watched Draco got up, they all sat a little closer so the blond can squeeze in, just like that, they all started talking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, <em>what</em>?<em> Why the hell did you say yes?”</em> Pansy squawked at Draco when the blond announced that he had just accepted a patient’s offer to a date “Hermione, tell Draco he’s being an unreasonable prick”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy, <em>you’re</em> being an unreasonable prick” Hermione rolled her eyes at her wife and turned to Draco “And Draco, why did you say yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because…you know, because…because” Draco stuttered, and he never stutter. The blond sipped from his beer and looked away so they couldn’t see the hesitation in his eyes. Harry of course was still baffled by the news. Draco said <em>yes? </em>“I just think that, well, since I’ve been single for a while now, I’d like to get back on the field”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What? The field—Hermione!” </em>Pansy clutched on her wife whenever she felt speechless, Hermione was the one to always be able to finish her sentence “<em>Him…tell him, tell him!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“What she <em>meant</em> was” Hermione said, eyeing Harry, everyone knew Harry has a thing for Draco, so when Draco told them this <em>news</em>, they were definitely all taken aback “We have never seen you accepting anyone’s offer before”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yeah, </em>who is this guy? Some…some lowlife, common guy? There are many fishes in the sea, Draco, maybe one fish is even swimming near you, you just don’t see it because the fish is being a scaredy-cat” Ron cut in and Harry couldn’t even believe his best mate just called him a scaredy-cat, Ron was waving his hands, seeking more words to say and nudging his husband’s arm as well “I mean, maybe you should cancel it”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Perhaps</em>” Blaise finally spoke after being nudged by Ron for the tenth time “Perhaps, you should wait a little more before you accept his offer”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Maybe </em>someone else also wants to ask you out” Ron said slowly, carefully looking at Harry and tilting his head “Maybe that <em>someone </em>is just a bit of a coward to act on it” Harry sighed at his best friend, he understood how Ron was reacting, he did even sometimes think of himself as a coward too, he lived with Draco every day and he still couldn’t say the three simple words to him. <em>I love you, </em>how hard could it be?</p><p> </p><p>“I already said yes, I can’t cancel it”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Of course you can</em>! What do you mean?” Pansy reached over and grabbed Draco’s hands to hold them in hers “I can do it for you. Just, don’t, don’t go on a date”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, what do you think?” Draco turned to him and Harry stared at the blond. What the hell was he supposed to think? Draco intended to go on a date, and Harry couldn’t do anything about it “Do you think these guys are being unreasonable? Should I go on this date?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, er” He glanced at their friends, all of them were ogling at him, forcing him to spit the truth out…but he would never “I think you should go on this date”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Blimey, Harry”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>You <em>bloody </em>idiot” Pansy groaned at him along with Ron, her hands slamming down on the table in the pub, startling everyone in the booth “<em>Why, Merlin, why? For the love of Salazar, Harry!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Pansy, why are you getting all crazy about this? It’s just a date!” Draco tried to reason with her, but the date wasn’t the main point, Pansy was just furious with Harry because he won’t admit his feelings for Draco, that was what her rage was about “Calm down, Pansy”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fine! Fine! Go on your date” </em>Pansy said, exhaling tiredly and plopped back down on the seat, melting down next to her wife with a frown “I give up”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is she so dramatic? I thought she’d support me on this” Draco whispered to him, his hair barely touched Harry’s cheek, making him shudder slightly</p><p> </p><p>“Beats me” Harry chuckled awkwardly as the blush started creeping up his neck, he looked at Ron and saw his own best friend shaking his head at him. Five years ago Ron would never be the one to even support him getting together with Draco, but now, he was basically pushing him to do it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I bought ice cream” Harry said when he heard the squeaking sound the stairs made whenever someone go down. It was <em>the </em>day, Draco would go on this date tonight, and all Harry did was buying ice creams, the ones that Draco likes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, really?” </em>Draco beamed brightly, his eyes lightening up. He was still wearing his weekend pyjamas, black satin pyjamas and his hair in a ponytail “Strawberry? And chocolate?”</p><p> </p><p>“All the flavours you love” Harry put all the items he had just bought in the refrigerator and turned back to Draco, pushing a small box on the kitchen counter to the blond’s spot “And I got you this”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh my god” </em>Draco opened the box and picked up the silver ring in his hands, his mouth falling open “How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, er, remember the time we walked past that store and you said you liked this ring? I was on my way home and I saw the store again, so I just thought, er, I could give it to you” Harry said, watching Draco being mesmerised by the ring. He lied, obviously, the store was nowhere near his way home, he has gone to the store days ago and asked them to engrave words in it just so he could give Draco this, since he liked the ring so much.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>DM, </em>is this engraved?” Draco touched the inside of the ring and looked back at Harry “Did you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh the guy, the guy insisted I should have your name engraved” Clearly another lie.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it, thank you, Harry” Draco said and smiled at him, putting the ring on his finger</p><p> </p><p>“Er, that’s the ring finger, Draco”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it fits, right?” Draco smirked at him and got kept staring at his finger before walking up the stairs again. He probably has to prepare for his date. Harry sighed before settling down on the couch when suddenly the Floo flared and Ron walked through</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What’s up?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t ever say <em>what’s up </em>again” Harry laughed, his best mate was wearing a formal red robes, it seemed like he was going to one of those fancy parties he always went with Blaise again “What’s the occasion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some charity event, I’m not really sure anymore” Ron shrugged, flopping down on the spot next to Harry and opening Harry’s computer that he had borrowed a few days ago “I just think of it as one more spot I get to do it with my husband”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Harry asked when he saw Ron clicking rapidly but not showing what he was looking for. Ron had learned how to use Muggle computers years ago, when Hermione and Harry tried to teach everyone of the gang how to get used to living like Muggles, just for fun. Neville was the quickest to learn it, Pansy was unfortunately the slowest, but she still tried just as hard as everyone else “Ron”</p><p> </p><p>“When I borrowed your computer, I did some searching, <em>and </em>I’ve found the solution for your <em>hopeless, endless</em> crush on Draco” Ron turned to him with the widest smile and spun the computer around for Harry to see</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, what is that? Put that away!” Harry gaped when he saw a bunch of…<em>videos, explicit videos </em>on the screen, showing all types of…bare arse and such</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What? It’s the solution!” </em>Ron squealed, putting the computer back on Harry’s lap, pointing his finger at the screen “I’ve made a file full of these types of videos and named it <em>Draco</em>. Now you can jack off to these Muggle pornography, and <em>look, </em>these actors look like Draco, blond hair, slim body, I mean, you can imagine it’s him” Ron even clicked on one of the videos, and Harry could hear the loud moan of the actor already, but he didn’t feel anything from it, it just simply wasn’t Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Ron. That’s highly disturbing to even look at” Harry glared at his best mate while closing the computer and putting it back on the table “I am not going to jack off after people who look like Draco”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the big deal? Men do it all the time. Women do it all the time, <em>everyone</em> do it all the time” Ron explained, but Harry still couldn’t do it, he has had enough of weird dreams about Draco already, and he’d always wake up in sweats and a bulge under his trousers, he wasn’t going to do this too, and he knew it won’t help solving his problem anyway “Maybe doing it will get a few things off of you, maybe some pent up sexual urges”</p><p> </p><p>“We are <em>not</em> having this conversation” Harry chuckled and stood up, followed by Ron who was still trying to convince him to watch Muggle pornography “Go to your charity event with your husband, Ron”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Draco?” Ron looked around the living room and asked “I heard Pansy said tonight is the night”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s getting ready”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then” Ron patted his shoulder and walked back to the Floo, finally leaving Harry alone “But just so you know, it’s either <em>my</em> solution…or you know, you can stay there pining over him until you both grow old and you’ll die regretting not telling Draco how you felt”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy’s putting words in your mouth, isn’t she?” Harry squinted his eyes at Ron, it sounded more like Pansy than him, and he knew how much Pansy kept hanging out with Ron these days, with them going to fancy parties every week with their partners</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Maybe</em>” Ron winked at Harry before disappearing. Harry exhaled loudly and walked up the stairs, since Draco has a date, he didn’t have to cook dinner for two as always, he figured maybe he could take a shower and finished some paperwork left from today. As he strolled in the hallway, he could hear the low humming of Draco, the blond has a habit of humming songs while he was in the shower, he loved that about Draco. Harry quickly grabbed a somewhat dry towel up from his bed and got back to the hallway once he heard the door being opened.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh hey” </em>Draco almost bumped into him on the way out, his hair still wet, droplets of water trailing from his neck down to his collarbone, and disappearing under the dark red satin robe he was wearing, tied at the waist and showing just enough skin to make Harry covered his lower part “<em>Harry?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sorry” </em>He shook his head, trying to pull himself together and looking at Draco’s eyes instead “Er, you, are you preparing to go to, er, your date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, are you taking a shower?”</p><p> </p><p>“Er, yeah” Harry nodded as he walked around Draco and made his way into the bathroom, heaving like crazy once he closed the door, that was extremely dangerous. Draco looked way too hot even when he just came out of the shower. Harry took off his clothes and got under the shower head, turning the water on, he closed his eyes and it was like Draco was in here with him. The scent of his shampoo and body wash filled the room and Harry’s nostrils, the Auror took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking down at the thing that was betraying him right now “Really?” He stared at the half hard cock and cursed at himself, this could not be happening. Harry switched the tap to cold water and decided to get a cold shower in December, because that was apparently the <em>only </em>solution he has right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The shower ended way quicker than he realised, Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back downstairs, he still needed to eat something at least. He saw Draco from behind when he reached the kitchen, the blond was sitting on the couch, looking at something Harry didn’t notice, the television wasn’t even on. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and decided not to open the fridge but instead approaching Draco to see what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what are yo—<em>no!” </em>Harry sprinted around the couch to take the opened computer back from Draco’s hands and hugged it tightly to his bare chest ”<em>Draco, look, er, it’s not what you think it is”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Why…why were you…” Draco sat there, still not moving an inch, he has put a white blouse with a pair of trousers on, his long hair was still in a bun “Why do you…have a file filled with pornography with my name on it?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No, okay, I can explain” </em>Harry stuttered, but what was he supposed to say? <em>I got a crush on you so deep that my best mate wanted me to jack off from pornography actors who looked like you? “Ron</em>, Ron borrowed my computer, and he probably downloaded a bunch of it”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>please</em>, Harry, we all know Ron’s type is interracial. Have you <em>seen </em>Blaise?” Draco rolled his eyes and finally turning to look up at Harry “I know you’re lying. Tell me the truth, Harry. Why was the file full of pornography named after me?</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you late for your date?” Harry looked at the Muggle clock on the wall and tried to distract Draco “It’s almost eight, you should get ready, you haven’t even done your hair. I’ll go make some food then, are you hungry? I sure am. Maybe you can eat something light before you go, or not, I’ll just make—…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Harry James Potter” </em>Draco marched up to Harry’s spot with his finger pressed in the Auror’s bare chest and poked him repeatedly, scaring Harry so much he has to take a few steps back. Nothing was scarier than an angry Draco, <em>nothing, </em>he has concluded that during the three years of living the blond “<em>You tell me the truth and you better tell me now” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I…” </em>Harry muttered, gazing down at Draco, he has got that intense look in his eyes that made Harry felt more intimidated than ever “It was nothing”</p><p> </p><p>“Wrong” Draco glared at him, pressing his finger harder into Harry’s chest “You are sweating, do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not sweats, I just took a shower”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not try to change the topic”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Okay, I…I will tell you the truth” </em>Harry said, this was it for him, there was no way he could back out of this, Draco knew him like the back of his hand “Ron downloaded the the videos, because, er, he said it’d help me get rid of some pent up sexual urges”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s…” Harry swallowed hard, Draco’s eyes were glued on him, staying there, looking into his soul, like he was searching for the truth himself “I like someone, and, and they have blond hair, so Ron thought it would make sense”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did it have my name on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, because Ron thinks the one I like wouldn’t suspect it”</p><p> </p><p>“So who is it?” Draco retreated his hand, his face fell and he looked like a hurt puppy “It’s bloody Goldstein, isn’t it? I noticed how you always mentioned his name in your Auror stories. Or is it Macmillan? I <em>knew </em>you’d fall for a Hufflepuff”</p><p> </p><p>“Er” Harry stuttered. Was Draco jealous?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me it’s Wolpert. Isn’t he straight?” Draco kept looking down, listing out more guys who have blond hair, insisting it was the one that Harry liked, meanwhile he forgot to mention his own name, there was definitely jealousy in Draco’s eyes, he knew it, it was like the time Pansy got close to Ron and Draco was jealous because he thought he’d lose his best friend, Harry could recognise it anywhere “<em>It’s not Susan Bones, isn’t it?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Draco” </em>Harry put down the computer and cupped Draco’s face, stopping him from babbling out more names, as soon as their eyes locked, Harry smiled at him. And just like that, Harry found the will to confess, he wasn’t sure where the courage came from, it just suddenly was there “You forgot one”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>You said Ron named the file after my name so the person you like wouldn’t suspect it”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s actually a lie, er, I like you, I love you, I think, no, I’m sure, I love you” Harry said without blinking, he felt like a weight has been lifted off of him, this secret that he has been holding for years was finally revealed “The person I love so much after living with him for so long. The person who laugh at my jokes and moan when he’s eating the food I make. The person who sings in the shower and put his hair up into a messy bun when he wakes up, which always, <em>always </em>makes my heart skips a beat. The person I didn’t dare confess my feelings because I was afraid he’d leave, the person that’s going on a date tonight<em>, </em>who I love so deeply that my best friend thinks the best solution is to watch Muggle pornography portrayed by actors who look like him. You know who that person is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying the truth?” Draco mumbled quietly, his hands touching Harry’s wrists “Are you, are you actually saying this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have wanted to say this for so long” Harry said, leaning down so their foreheads touched, stepping closer to close the gap between them “You have no idea”</p><p> </p><p>“So, does that mean everyone…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Everyone</em> knows” Harry chuckled, it was all too easy for them to find out, apparently the way Harry looked at Draco was <em>not</em> subtle “Hermione found out first, then Pansy, then surprisingly, Theo, the last one to find out is Ron, but he somehow became the biggest supporter, he kept wanting me to confess to you”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you should have” Draco looked down, pouting his plum lips, huffing loudly “Because I also have been in love with you too”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wait, really?” </em>He tilted Draco’s face up, only to get a nod from the blond “<em>Er, how—how, when…why? Me? Really?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I guess I always have been” Draco shrugged, his grey eyes shimmering and Harry felt like his life-long dream has actually came true “After a few months of living with you, maybe half a year after, I realised that. Don’t you remember? That’s when I started walking around the house in my short robes. And I thought it didn’t work, you weren’t turned on by it”</p><p> </p><p>“You did that?” Harry opened his eyes wide, Draco liked him? Draco wore short robes to flirt with him? And he didn’t even notice? “To…to seduce me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could walk around in a box and I’d still be turned on by you” Harry laughed, touching their noses together, making Draco snicker with him “Have you <em>seen </em>yourself? It’s a challenge to <em>not </em>get hard in front of you”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know” Draco placed his hands on Harry’s bare chest and slid them down slowly with a smirk forming on his lips “I can feel it, on my hips, right now”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, sorry” </em>Harry quickly stepped back and covered the bulge, the towel could barely trap it in. It amazed Harry how he could get hard without knowing and just by Draco standing so close to him “It’s just, you know, you were close”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yeah?” </em>Draco stepped forward, causing Harry to stumble back until his back hit the wall. The blond casually sauntering up to his spot, his delicate finger started at Harry’s Adam’s Apple and traced an invisible line down until he touched the rim of Harry’s towel “So, you were watching porn right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I was not” Harry pointed out the truth, Ron clicked on it, he had no intention of watching it at all “You see, Ron opened it”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you interested in…” Draco leaned up and whispered in Harry’s ear seductively, his voice soothing but it didn’t distract Harry from the fact that Draco’s hand was clutching on his towel strongly “Having a real life experience?”</p><p> </p><p>“You…you mean it?” Harry swallowed, he has to pull himself together. In no way has he ever imagined himself getting in this kind of situation, Draco seducing him, it was like a fucking dream “What, what about your date?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re spoiling the mood, Harry” Draco said in his ear, one of his hands grabbed Harry’s hand and slid them under his own white shirt while his other hand threatened to pull the Auror’s towel off any second now “Fuck the date, I want you to fuck me now”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck” </em>Harry murmured when he heard Draco’s flirty sentences, his cock twitching at the image of him ramming into Draco like in his dreams. He cupped the blond’s face, leaning in closer so their lips finally touched. For the first time, he was actually kissing Draco. <em>He was kissing Draco! </em>Their lips fitted perfectly with, and Harry felt like everything around him just disappeared, there were just Draco and him together, their bodies colliding. Their hands on each other’s skins, touching everywhere possible, like they were a couple of long lost lovers that has been reunited after decades. Every brush wasn’t just simply touching, it was to treasure and to savour the feeling of finally being able to do this together, to finally be together in love.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I </em><em>love </em><em>you!” </em>Harry murmured between kisses, and that was when Draco slipped his tongue inside, the way they kiss was like the way they acted around each other, fighting back and forth for domination, but also tender and soft, full of passion and heat “<em>You’re incredible!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hmm, I </em><em>love </em><em>you too” </em>Draco hummed and tilted his head to the side, inviting Harry to devour him as he latched onto the pulse point on Draco’s neck “<em>So much!” </em>He latched on Draco’s collarbone, smiling to himself when he saw marks showing up after a few attempts of making hickeys. It was obvious that Harry was proud of what he did to the blond, red marks on his neck standing out nicely comparing to his pale skin, which made it looked even more stunning. He stripped off Draco’s blouse, <em>stripping </em>wouldn’t even be the exact word to describe it, he actually ripped it apart and he could hear buttons hitting the wooden floor. The sound of the belt clacking when he undid the blond’s trousers and let it fell on the ground, Draco stepped out of it and kicked the trousers to the other side of the living room, gluing their figures together again.</p><p> </p><p>“You taste like strawberry ice cream. Did you eat it just now?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were the one who bought it” Draco whispered with a smirk on his lips, not only did he taste like strawberry, he also smelled like coconut and it definitely drove Harry crazy, the blond finally pulled his towel off, his hand traveling down Harry’s twitching length that has been poking him “Maybe next time, you can eat it off of me” Draco teased him playfully, his hand stroking Harry’s cock gradually, smearing the precum everywhere</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so lewd” Harry said as he came to the big revelation, he didn’t even know this fact about Draco himself, but he loved it. The blond didn’t answer, instead he licked a line up Harry’s jawline and knelt down steadily, his eyes locked with the Auror. The second Draco has his lips on Harry’s cock, he felt like his world had just exploded. Not in a million years has he ever think he’d be able to see Draco on his knees, his mouth on Harry’s length, swallowing it whole without any hesitation. Harry smacked his head against the wall, but he didn’t feel any pain, the ecstasy was filling him up instead “<em>Fuck”</em> He cursed, his hand slipping into Draco’s messy bun, grasping it gently when the head of his cock hit the back of Draco’s throat. He quickly pulled Draco up and kissed the blond again, feeling unable to resist him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Harry!” </em>Draco yelped when Harry picked him up in one swift movement, his hands and legs immediately locked around the Auror’s body. He latched on Draco’s nipple and lapped at them, sensing Draco pushing back at him as he got them both in the kitchen where he placed Draco down on the long dining table. The blond supported himself on the wooden table but Harry still wouldn’t let him go. He bit teasingly on one of Draco’s nipple, fondling with the other as the blond let out a sudden moan. Harry trailed his tongue down Draco’s stomach, watching the blond let his head fell back, enjoying the sensation the lower Harry went “<em>Fuck, Harry”</em> Draco mumbled when Harry enveloped the blond’s length quickly, slurping and bobbing his head up and down, his hand traced from Draco’s inner thigh to his perineum, casting a wordless spell to lube Draco up before inserting a finger slowly inside the blond. The deeper he pushed in, the louder Draco got, he pulled away and knelt down on his knees, he pushed Draco’s legs up high and leaned in, pulling his finger out and sliding his tongue in smoothly</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh fuck yes!”</em> Draco whined, his hands reached for Harry’s hair and gripped on them while Harry swirled his tongue around inside Draco, he squeezed on the blond’s arse, pushing them apart so he could go in deeper. He broke away and replaced his tongue with his finger again, this time he pushed in two digits, scissoring and stretching Draco out as he got back to attacking the blond’s chest, making as many marks as possible, partly he wanted to show people that Draco was his now, and partly also because he couldn’t resist Draco at all</p><p> </p><p>“<em>One more, Potter, or you’re going to rip me apart” </em>Draco muttered breathlessly in Harry’s ear and he just has to obey, pushing the third finger in, opening Draco up nicely. Draco has got a small tattoo four years ago, it was in the shape of a small Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon, sleeping soundly on the left side of Draco’s chest. Harry has always loved it because whenever he touched the tattoo, the dragon would wake up, flapped its wings and curled back up into a ball to sleep, and it only did that to Harry. He remembered the times everyone of their friends tried to make it move, but Harry was the only one being able to rile it up. Harry placed a soft kiss on the tattoo and watched the dragon woke up again, flapping its wing and opened its mouth to roar soundlessly before going back to sleep. The Auror chuckled and leaned up to connect their lips again, slower this time, his fingers still working Draco’s inside.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve always love that bloody dragon” Draco smiled, his chest still heaving heavily as his hand has somehow found its way back to stroking Harry “I’m all stretched out, <em>fuck me, Potter, now”</em> Draco murmured and Harry aligned himself between the blond’s legs, poking his hard cock at Draco’s entrance. As soon as he saw Draco flinching a little, he immediately locked their lips again, distracting Draco from the pain. Everyone knew Draco was a virgin, Pansy had accidentally spilt it out during one of the parties where she got too pissed, but whether Draco was a virgin or not, he just wanted their first time to be perfect, and making sure Draco wasn’t in too much pain was his first priority.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright? Should I pull it out?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don’t you dare, Harry Potter</em>” Draco said against his lips and moaned low when Harry continued pushing in the blond’s still tight entrance. Once he has managed to get it all in, Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he gripped on Draco’s waist, his lips brushing over the blond’s shoulder and began thrusting at a slow pace, hearing Draco’s breathy moan next to his ear and feeling his nails on Harry’s back “<em>Faster</em>” Draco urged, pushing himself back at every thrust as Harry sped up just like he demanded</p><p> </p><p>“<em>If you could see yourself right now</em>” Harry said, looking at Draco, his eyes full of lust and his hair were even messier than before, falling down gracefully behind his back, sweats were forming on his forehead and running down his temples as Harry wiped them away, his lips were swollen from all the kissing and his cheeks were pink, his mouth won’t stop letting out wanton moans and incoherent words, his skin was filled with marks and he was taking in all of Harry “I don’t think I can love you more right now, you look flawless”</p><p> </p><p>“Save that for the vows” Draco said, and he was certain Draco meant it as a joke, but a part of Harry wanted it to happen, though he wouldn’t tell the blond that. Harry groaned when Draco bit on his shoulder and mumbled in his ear “<em>You know how many times I’ve dreamt about this? You inside me, so many that I’ve stopped counting”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>So are the dreams better or…?” Harry asked with a smile, sucking on Draco’s neck as he jammed in. Just the fact that Draco dreamt about him too made his desire grew stronger. Their sweaty burning bodies rubbed against each other along with the sound of skin slapping on skin, the blond grind up to Harry, breathing rapidly.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Ah fuck! That-that spot!”</em> Draco cried out and just stopped making sense at all when Harry thrust in faster, hitting the spot Draco had mentioned about, driving the blond mad and yearning for more, based on the way Draco was creating his own marks on Harry’s back right now. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips while the Auror embraced the blond in his arms, it seemed like their bodies fitted perfectly and was working in sync. Draco arched his back and let out a loud sob before his body shuddered and the next thing Harry felt was fluid hitting his stomach, the blond’s entrance tensing and tightening up, unleashing all of the will power Harry was holding as the Auror kissed his <em>boyfriend</em> again<em>, </em>his cock convulsed and his body jerked, spilling all of him inside Draco. He still kept stroking lazily inside the blond, unwilling to break apart.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So</em>” Draco asked, leaning his forehead on Harry’s and showed him a satisfied smile once the Auror finally pulled out “Am I as good as the actors in those videos you were watching?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re even better” Harry chuckled, if he knew Draco, the blond would hold on to this story forever “In fact, you’re the best, no one can beat you even if they tried”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you a sweet talker?” Draco’s lips formed into a smirk but quickly fell open when Harry slipped his fingers back in Draco’s loosen hole, which was overflowed with Harry’s fluid, he pushed all of it back inside and pulled his hand out. What he didn’t expect was Draco catching his wrist and lifted his hand up in front of his face, his eyes gazing at Harry’s as he poke his tongue out and started licking the cum off of Harry’s finger, the Auror’s eyes widened and his still half hard cock seemed to know what Draco was thinking even faster than his brain, it soon rose up again. Draco licked a stripe of his fingers and swallowed them all in his mouth, his tongue working on cleaning his fingers off, but his eyes were hinting something else.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really good at this” He said, and Draco knew exactly what he meant, he was trying to seduce Harry again, and here he thought that Draco might need a break, instead the blond just invite him for round two.</p><p> </p><p><em>“At what</em>?” Draco let go of his fingers and asked innocently, his eyes starry and full of desire. Harry huffed out a breathy laugh and picked Draco up again, feeling Draco hugging him tighter as they went up the stairs, maybe they could take a shower, or a nap, or ready for the next round. Harry could think of a million ways and places to do Draco, but now, Harry only cared about being with him, nothing else matters anymore, because there was only one thought engraved in his mind right there and then…he <em>loved </em>Draco.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>The End</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think Pansy and Ron as good friends is an underrated headcanon. Anyway hope you guys like this!<br/>Kudos and lovely comments are welcome ❤️<br/>Also check out my previous fic if you want<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614115">that one time Ron almost ruins Harry’s birthday party</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>